Chair of Mountain Terror/IT
IT 'stands for Info and Trivia. Info Characters 'Guests #Omni #Brandon #Jack #Omi #Ultra #Speedy (In Danger) #SubZero (In Danger) #Lego (Killed Off) 'Non-Guests' #Charles #Vicki #Richard #Officer Rob #Arthur #Clark #Diana #David King #Kross (mentioned) Trivia *The episode's name, ''Chair of Mountain Terror, ''alludes to the Cause of Death (the Electric Chair), Fiend Mountain, and the terror Charles experiences in this episode. *Speedy's true name, Cassie Stallion is a reference to Cassie Benny and Uncle Stallion , characters from Speedy's Cassie 12 franchise on BTFF. *A Lichtenberg figure , as Brandon mentioned according to Wikipedia, "are branching electric discharges that sometimes appear on the surface or in the interior of insulating materials. Lichtenberg figures are often associated with the progressive deterioration of high voltage components and equipment. " **Lego had second degree burns from the electric chair, as well as lighting burns from the shock. *The purpose of the Map and the Key are revealed. The Map reveals the location of the Gate, which is in Fiend Mountain. The Key opens the enterance to the path to the Gate and the Gate itself as well. *Charles, Arthur, Diana, Clark, and Vicki meets The Fiend for the very first time this episode. This season is the first episode that the Mayor, David King, is seen and speaks. *Its revealed that similar to 1989 and 2014, the Fiend made an appearance in 1964. It was believed by Richard Butler and David King that Kross was the Fiend. *By this episode, Richard's group has been revealed: Richard Butler, Robert Gullahorn, Kross, David King, and Eric Curuley. *The events on Fiend Mountain and this episode explain why Charles continues to look at the Mountain throughout the season. *The Fake Key was found by Charles and destroyed, meaning the real key (made of brass) is still needed. It is unknown if the Key was discovered between 1989 to 2014 as of this episode. *Its revealed that the Night of the Dead occurs every 25 years, and that something continues to happen every 25 years, as shown when Sub mentions the following dates: 1989, 1964, 1949, and 1924. *The origins of the island, its population, the conqustidators, and the Fiend are revealed. **Ponce De Butler, Christopher King, George Founder, Jay Betrayer and Michael Hero were the original members of The Five. **Supposedly, the Fiend is an ancient demon on the island that the Five trapped on the island, which is the reason for the mystery. All of the clues left by previous generations were hidden so that the Fiend (trapped behind "The Gate") can not escape. While the Fiend can move around the island, so long as his true being is trapped behind the Gate, he can not leave. Hence the reason why the Fiend brought the guests (and Charles) to the island is so he can gather the Five in order to be freed. Supposedly. How true this really is remains to be seen. It might be a lie, it might not. Who gives a .. **A clue to the idendity of the Five is that they will all have the same blood type.